Hybrid tablet computers provide a combination of benefits from both tablet computers and more traditional laptop computers. Tablet computers provide intuitive touch interfaces, light weight, and an ultra-portable form factor. They are limited, however, in their ability to produce content rather than consume content, particularly in that they often lack true “QWERTY” keyboards and may have limited processing power and storage space. In contrast, traditional laptop computers often have full “QWERTY” keyboards, trackpads, relatively larger screens, and in some cases docking connectors for interfacing with a full desktop setup such as one or more large displays, speakers, wired or wireless keyboards and mice, additional storage, and other peripherals.
The hybrid tablet model enables a user to realize many of the advantages of both a tablet and a laptop, by providing a form factor that combines the two. Specifically, a hybrid tablet may include a first member and a second member mechanically and electrically interconnected to one another in a first mode, and mechanically and/or electrically disconnected from one another in a second mode. In one example, the first member may comprise a tablet member, and the second member may comprise a base member. A hybrid tablet may have a base member with a tablet member mechanically locked thereto. While the tablet member is mechanically locked to the base member, a user may interact with the hybrid as a traditional laptop. The user may then perform an explicit undocking action, such as clicking on an icon, pressing a button, or performing an explicit gesture that instructs the tablet to undock. The tablet member is then mechanically unlocked from the base member, and the user is able to operate the tablet member as a standalone tablet.